And That's The Tooth!/Gallery
When Snuffy gets a loose tooth, he is excited about losing it and awaiting a visit from the Tooth Fairy, until he starts worrying it may fall out at a random time and get lost. Snuffy's friends try various methods to get his mind off of losing the tooth so he doesn't worry so much. Snuffy's tooth is loose Overview of kids' hangar ATTT.jpg|Another nice day at the kids' hangar. Tracy and Snuffy in the hangar ATTT.jpg Snuffy talking unintelligibly ATTT.jpg|"Hehhee? Hehhee! How ih ooh ih ere?" Tracy "How's it look in there?" ATTT.jpg|"'How's it look in there?' Well, you were right, Snuffy." Tracy "You do have a loose tooth" ATTT.jpg|"You do have a loose tooth right in the front." Snuffy still talking unintelligibly ATTT.jpg|"Ih ah ah?" Tracy telling Snuffy to close his mouth ATTT.jpg|"Huh? Snuffy, you have to close your mouth so I can understand what you're saying." Snuffy speaking normally ATTT.jpg Tracy explaining about a loose tooth ATTT.jpg Tracy "A new bigger tooth" ATTT.jpg Snuffy "That sounds like fun" ATTT.jpg Tracy mentions the Tooth Fairy ATTT.jpg Snuffy asking who the Tooth Fairy is ATTT.jpg Tracy explaining the Tooth Fairy ATTT.jpg Tracy explaining and Snuffy amazed ATTT.jpg Snuffy "Wait'll I tell Jay Jay!" ATTT.jpg Snuffy leaves the hangar ATTT.jpg Tracy "Wait for me!" ATTT.jpg Jay Jay flying through the air ATTT.jpg|Meanwhile... Tracy and Snuffy approaching Jay Jay ATTT.jpg Jay Jay hearing the news ATTT.jpg|Hey, Jay Jay! I have a loose tooth, and the Tooth Fairy's coming! Jay Jay "Always been pretty nice" ATTT.jpg|"Gosh, Snuffy, that's great. You know, the Tooth Fairy's always been pretty nice to me." Snuffy to Jay Jay "Really?" ATTT.jpg|"Really?" Jay Jay "The last time I lost a tooth" ATTT.jpg|"Yeah! The last time I lost a tooth, she came and left me a big beach ball to blow around." Snuffy to Jay Jay "Wow!" ATTT.jpg|"Wow!" Jay Jay to Snuffy "Anything can happen" ATTT.jpg|"Snuffy, anything can happen when the Tooth Fairy comes to visit." The Truth About Losing a Tooth Snuffy "It means I'm growing up?" ATTT.jpg|♪ It means I'm growing up? ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy "Yeah, that's true" ATTT.jpg|♪ Yeah, that's true ♪ Jay Jay "And it's something everybody goes through" ATTT.jpg|♪ And it's something everybody goes through ♪ Snuffy to Jay Jay "I lose it, I win it" ATTT.jpg|♪ I lose it, I win it ♪ Jay Jay "Shows each time you grin" ATTT.jpg|♪ Shows each time you grin ♪ Tracy, Jay Jay and Snuffy singing "It's all a part of losing a tooth" ATTT.jpg|♪ It's all a part of losing a tooth ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy switching positions ATTT.jpg|♪ It'll leave me with... ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy having switched positions ATTT.jpg|♪ ...an empty space ♪ (Yeah!) Jay Jay "But another tooth will grow in its place" ATTT.jpg|♪ But another tooth will grow in its place ♪ (Don't worry, Snuffy.) Snuffy "But how will I chew?" ATTT.jpg|♪ But how will I chew? ♪ Tracy "Just like you always do" ATTT.jpg|♪ Just like you always do ♪ Tracy, Snuffy and Jay Jay singing "It's all a part of losing a tooth" ATTT.jpg|♪ It's all a part of losing a tooth ♪ Snuffy "What about the fairy?" ATTT.jpg|♪ What about the fairy? ♪ Tracy "Well, she's the very best part" ATTT.jpg|♪ Well, she's the very best part ♪ Tracy "And this will put a smile upon your face" ATTT.jpg|♪ And this will put a smile upon your face ♪ Tracy "With a tooth under your pillow" ATTT.jpg|♪ With a tooth under your pillow, she slips in when it's dark ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy "And leaves you something special in its place" ATTT.jpg|♪ And leaves you something special in its place ♪ Snuffy "Is that the truth?" ATTT.jpg|♪ Is that the truth? ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy "Yeah, that's the truth!" ATTT.jpg|♪ Yeah, that's the truth! ♪ Tracy, Snuffy and Jay Jay singing "It's all a part of losing a tooth" again ATTT.jpg|♪ It's all a part of losing a tooth ♪ Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy overhead shot ATTT.jpg|♪ I can hardly wait... ♪ Snuffy rises up ATTT.jpg|♪ ...for that day ♪ Snuffy doing a barrel roll ATTT.jpg|♪ When I can stand up proudly and say ♪ Snuffy "It's out and it's done" ATTT.jpg|♪ "It's out, and it's done" ♪ ♪ Yeah ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy "That's just number one" ATTT.jpg|♪ That's just number one ♪ Snuffy rejoining Jay Jay and Tracy ATTT.jpg|♪ There's plenty more coming your... ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy "Coming your way" ATTT.jpg|♪ ...way ♪ Snuffy "Is that the truth?" 2 ATTT.jpg|♪ Is that the truth? ♪ Jay Jay and Tracy "Yeah, that's the truth!" 2 ATTT.jpg|♪ Yeah, that's the truth! ♪ Tracy, Jay Jay and Snuffy singing "It's all a part of losing your tooth" ATTT.jpg|♪ It's all a part of losing your too-oo-ooth ♪ Tracy, Jay Jay and Snuffy "And that's the truth!" ATTT.jpg|♪ And that's the truth! ♪ Tracy, Jay Jay and Snuffy flying away ATTT.jpg|Alright guys, let's go back to the airport. Snuffy starts to worry A bad sky picture Sky tag A Picnic at Pangabula Back at the hangars Problem solved Epilogue Category:Episode galleries